


You Are My Sunshine

by Riverthorne18



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverthorne18/pseuds/Riverthorne18
Summary: 'I’m sorry, Elsa. Remember your promise,' Anna forced herself to sing her last word- “You are my sunshine,My only sunshine..”
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place from before Frozen I until the end of Frozen II.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Author’s Note 1: It's past midnight and I'm already dozing off in my seat, so I apologize for any typos.  
> Author's Note 2 : Please don't hate me ;)

“Mama..?”

Little Elsa peeked inside her mother’s chamber. The storm was raging outside and the thunders were loud and scary. Storms had always scared her, so she needed her mama to chase her fear away.

Mama was leaning on the bed frame with one hand caressing her growing belly and the other holding up a book. Mama smiled and put her book down on the bedside. “Come here, my darling.”

She ran inside and climbed the bed, snuggling into her mother’s warm embrace. And just like that, the fear of the storm outside seemed to have vanished. Elsa had always loved her mother’s warm hugs. It calmed her and she felt safe. 

Elsa felt a kiss on her forehead.

“It’s going to be okay. The storm will pass. It always will.”

“Can I sleep here with you tonight?”

“Of course, Elsa. Come, lie down.”

Elsa lie down and put her head on mama’s chest, her arm wrapped around mama’s belly. “How’s the baby? When is she coming, mama?”

“Soon, my darling,” mama’s hand cupped hers, “Soon. So, have you found a name for your sister?”

Mama had trusted her sister’s first name to Elsa. She was excited, of course. She’s going to be a big sister and finally have a friend to play with. Well, mama and papa occasionally play with her, but she always wondered how it felt to play with someone around her age. Playing her parents was fun, but playing with a friend would be a lot more fun.

For the past few days, she had been thinking and scribbling down many good names in her diary. Naming her sister was a job she take very seriously, she didn’t want her sister to end up with a weird name. She remembered a few names from her list that she liked the most.

“I think we should name her Olaf! It’s a cute name, mama.”

Mama chuckled, “A cute name indeed. But I don’t think we should name her that. Do you have another name?”

Elsa thought for a second. She carefully decided which name she should suggest next. “What about Anna?”

“Anna..” Mama smiled and looked down her belly, caressing her belly when she felt a kick on her stomach. “Anna. That’s a good name. I think your sister loves it.”

“Really? How do you know that she likes it?”

Mama looked at her and smiled, “Because I’m her mother. And I felt a kick when you said that name.”

Elsa grinned widely and sat up. She put her hands on mama’s belly and kissed it.

“Hello, Anna! I’m Elsa and I can’t wait to be your big sister! We’re gonna be best friend!”

* * *

Anna let out a shriek as a snowball hit her face. The ballroom was covered in snow, various sizes of snow-armies gathered around her. Anna and her soldiers against The Snow Queen.

In a snowball fight.

Anna stepped out of her snow fort. “Not fair, Elsa!” She wiped her face with the back of her hand. “You can just make snowballs appear in your hand without doing anything. I have to make them with my hands!”

“So?”

“Making snowballs take time! You keep hitting me while I’m making snowballs! So it’s not fair!”

“You’re the one who wanted to play against me. That’s what you get for fighting with The Snow Queen, you slowpoke.”

“Hmph!” Anna puffed her cheeks and went back into hiding. Maybe next time they should decide a new rule, magical snowball was definitely not allowed when they’re playing against each other.

 _How come that Elsa has power and I don’t?_ Anna wondered. It would be way more fun if she did. 

Well! No matter! If she couldn’t make her own magical snowball, she just had to think of another way to win the fight. She glanced around her snow army. She wished they could come to life and help her win the fight instead of being useless. Maybe she could find some use of the snowman. Throw them to Elsa and-

Wait. That’s not a bad idea. She just had to grab the head part (carrying the whole snowman was impossible) and throw the giant snowball to Elsa. She shouldn’t be able to dodge it, right?

She peeked from her fort, using her fingers to pinpoint her aim so she wouldn’t miss.

“Anna, hiding too long behind the fort is cheating.”

“And so is making magical snowball! Gimme some times!”

“Slowpoke!”

Anna stuck her tongue.

She quickly grabbed one of the biggest snowman head, “Get ready, Elsa!”

“I’m always rea- oomph!” A giant snowball flew and crashed into Elsa, bringing her down to the snowy ground.

Anna laughed at her, clutching her stomach, “Ahahahahahaa The Snow Queen has fallen! I won!” She threw her hands in the air dramatically.

Elsa got up and tackled Anna to the ground. Elsa was tickling her!

“Ahahahahaha Elsa, stop!”

Elsa laughed with her and kept tickling her. “That’s what you get for hitting me with a giant snowball!”

Laughter echoed in the ballroom. Anna loved playing with Elsa. It was always fun and they were always laughing. Even more fun than playing with mama or papa. 

“Say the magic word!”

“Please!”

“Wrong answer!”

“Okay, okay!” Anna took a breath between her laugh, “I love you!”

Elsa stopped and hugged her, “I love you too!” She plopped down besides Anna, laying on her back. “Anna, aren’t you cold?” 

“Nope!” Anna rolled on her side, facing her sister. Well, actually, it’s a bit cold but she didn’t mind. She loved it! It’s Elsa’s after all. Anna loved everything about Elsa.

Elsa flicked her hand and most of the snow disappeared, leaving some around them.

“I told you I’m not cold, why did you thaw them?”

Elsa shrugged her shoulder and opened her mouth-

“Girls! Time to sleep.” Papa appeared on the doorstep, walking towards them. He crouched down and smiled, “What are you playing?” Papa asked.

“Snowball fight!” Anna said excitedly, throwing some snow in the air. “I won!”

Elsa sat up, “Next time I won’t lose!”

Papa laughed. “Well, I know you girls are having fun, but it’s bed time.” He picked them up in his arms, “Let’s go to your room. I’ll tuck you in.” He kissed them on the cheek.

“Aww but I still want to play! Elsaaa tell papa we’re not done playing!”

Elsa giggled and grabbed Anna’s hand. “Tomorrow, Anna. We can play anything you want!”

“But-” Anna felt a squeeze on her hand. “-okay then.”

When they reached their room, papa tucked them in and kissed them goodnight. Then he left the room.

Anna rolled on her side, “Hey, Elsa?”

“Yes?”

“Can you sing me your lullaby?”

Elsa’s lullaby was probably Anna’s favorite song. Elsa occasionally sang it to Anna, though not every day. But she always did when Anna asked her to. Elsa had never refused to anything she asked!

Elsa smiled. Deep down, Anna knew Elsa loved it when she asked her to sing for her. “Of course. Scooch in, cuddle close.” Anna snuggled close and wrapped her arms around Elsa, her sister doing the same.

She felt Elsa’s finger caressing the spot between Anna’s eyebrows, she liked it when Elsa did that.

“ _You are my sunshine,_  
 _My only sunshine…_

_You make me happy, when skies are grey_   
_You’ll never know dear, how much I love you.._

_Please don’t take my sunshine away.._ ”

Elsa’s voice lulled her into the land of dream.

* * *

_Anna ran._

_Her body felt cold, her limbs got harder and harder to move each seconds. The storm raged, the frosty wind painfully crashed into her skin and her breathing was ragged. But she kept running._

_And running._

_And running._

_Anna kept running and calling her name, eyes frantically searching for her._

_“Elsa!”_

_“Elsa!”_

_No answer. Then, the storm stopped, snowflakes floated in the air as if time had frozen. She heard a sound, like a sword being pulled out from its sheath-_

_Then a painful gasp._

_She spun around and saw Elsa with a sword on her chest, blood dripping down into the frozen ground, painting the ice beneath her red. Hans holding the other end of the sword._

_Anna’s body froze in terror, “ELSA!!”_

“ELSA!!” Anna woke up screaming and gasping for breath, the horror of her dream still hadn’t left her mind. She was shivering and whimpering and holding back sobs. She breathed deeply to calm her frantic heart and wiped the tears away with the back of her trembling hand. The room was cold and dark, only illuminated by the lone candle standing on the bedside table. 

_It was a dream. Elsa’s fine. Elsa’s sleeping in her room._ Anna tried to convince herself. _But what if she isn’t?_

She quickly slid her legs to the ground, dragging the covers down with her and headed to the door-

She screamed in surprise when the door suddenly slammed open, almost hitting her, and Elsa’s figure appeared on her doorway.

“Anna!” Elsa gripped Anna’s shoulder with a worried expression. “Anna, are you okay? What’s wrong? Did something happen? Are you hurt?”

Anna stared at her sister. She didn’t speak a word, only stared at Elsa for a few seconds and felt her body started to shiver and tears welled up in her eyes-

And then warmth. Elsa pulled her in a tight, warm hugs, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other arm behind her head, caressing her head in a calming touch. “Oh, Anna.” Elsa started, “You’re okay. I’ve got you, Anna. I’ve got you.”

And the next thing Anna knew was her sobbing into Elsa’s shoulder with her hands around Elsa’s back, clenching the fabric of Elsa’s nightdress so tight she was sure it would left a terrible wrinkle.

Elsa tightened her hug.

She pulled away after a moment, “I-I’m sorry, I ruined your clothes with my snorts”

Elsa chuckled, “I don’t mind,” she cupped Anna’s face in her hands, wiping away the tears with her thumbs. “Are you feeling better?”

She grabbed Elsa’s hand and pulled her outside her room, “Can I please stay with you tonight? Not in my room, though.” She wondered if Elsa would mind, since she never let her inside her room anymore.

“Of course. Come, let’s go to my room.” Elsa wrapped her hand on Anna’s waist, pulling her close as they walked towards Elsa’s room. She turned the knob and entered the room, “Please, come in.”

Anna paused for a second. For the first time in 13 years, Elsa finally let her in. She took a step forward and entered Elsa’s room. She glanced around, there was nothing much on her room except for the bed, wardrobe, desk and chair on the far corner of the room, and a small table beside her bed with a candle and “Anna” doll on it. 

Anna smiled when she saw the doll. _She kept the doll. Just like I kept hers in my room_. 

She spotted the drawings taped on the wall near the window, and took a closer look. Those were Anna’s drawings, the ones she slid down Elsa’s door back on their long years of separation. “You.. You kept them.”

“Of course I did. Those are my treasures. Come,” Elsa was already on the bed, tapping the empty space beside her. Anna climbed the bed and snuggled close as Elsa pulled the blanked up to their chest.

Elsa took Anna’s hand and cupped it between their face. “Do you want to talk about it..?”

Anna casted her gaze downward. She didn’t want to relive the memory, but she had made a promise to Elsa. No more closed door, so Elsa deserved to know despite her-

“It’s okay if you don’t.” Anna’s thought was cut by Elsa’s voice. She glanced up and saw Elsa’s genuine smile. “But if you want to, I’m here to listen. Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Anna shifted and laid her head on Elsa’s chest, and she could feel the soft thump of Elsa’s heartbeat. She closed her eyes and matched her breath with Elsa’s steady heartbeat. She could feel Elsa’s soft hand brushing her hair gently.

After 13 agonizing years of loneliness and cold, cruel separation, she was finally able to feel her sister’s warmth again. She missed a lot of things about her sister, but the one she missed the most was her warmth. For someone with ice power, Elsa’s touches had always felt so warm. 

Anna tightened her hug, she didn’t want to lose her again. She took a deep breath, “It was you.” 

Anna hated how small her voice sounded.

Elsa’s hand paused for a moment “…Me?” Anna felt the temperature dropped for a bit.

She nodded, “Yeah..I-” she let out a shaky breath and took another deep breath, struggling for words, which was rare of her since she usually tend to ramble. “I dreamed that you were..” Anna couldn’t bring herself to say it, so she tried It was H-Hans..” 

“Oh, Anna-” Elsa started, but Anna cut her off.

“I-I was too late and-” she tried to focus on Elsa’s heartbeat, struggling to say the next word, “..and you- you died, Elsa.”

“Anna.. I’m sorry, that must’ve been terrible.” Elsa stroked her cheek and lifted her chin, looking Anna directly in her eyes, “But I’m right here. Holding you close, I’m safe. And you’re safe. I will never leave you again, Anna.”

“You promise?”

“I promise,” Elsa kissed her forehead, “I’m sorry I haven’t been a there for you. I didn’t want to keep you away but at the same time, I didn’t want to hurt you. I was so afraid of my powers that I couldn’t see that you were hurting too..”

“It’s okay. You’re here now, that’s all that matters,” Anna said. “I’m sorry I pushed you back in the coronation day, many bad things wouldn’t have happened had I not being.. annoying.” 

Elsa frowned. “Anna, you weren’t being annoying. You were never annoying.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah. Right. Anyways,” she started, “Can I.. Ask you something?”

“I mean it. You had never been annoying. You’re a bit stubborn, yes, but never annoying.” Elsa said. “And yes, you can ask me anything, sunshine. Ask away.” 

“Why.. Why didn’t you try to get away?”

Elsa gave her a confused look, “What?”

“I knew you heard Hans coming for you. I heard it too even though I was far from both of you.” Anna pulled away from Elsa’s hug and stared directly into Elsa’s eyes, demanding for an answer.

Elsa sighed. 

And then silence.

After a few second, Elsa spoke.

“Hans.. He told me that you were dead,” she started, “because of me.”

“That lying bastard, he was the one who left me to die!”

“I didn’t know that back then. And Anna,” Elsa spoke and grasped Anna’s hand in a firm grip, “You mean the world to me, Anna. You’re my sun, the one that kept me going even when I felt like I have given up on myself. You, knocking on my door and asking me to build a snowman, sending me those precious drawings of us.. Anna, you gave me hope. You saved me.”

“And..” Elsa continued, “the last time I saw you, I pushed you away.. I hurt you. So, when he told me that you had died, because of me.. I-” she took a deep breath, “I just.. shattered. drowned. I hated myself. And I just.. I couldn’t keep going.” 

Anna’s heart broke at the sight in front of her. Elsa had tears welled up in her eyes and Anna tears had fallen freely on her cheeks. She could never stand seeing her sister cry. 

So she did what she should have done long ago. Elsa had always been the one who comforted her, who chased all the grief away and wiped every single tears that had fallen from her eyes, and now it’s Anna’s turn. 

Because Anna wasn’t the only one who needed the warm hugs. Elsa had also missed 13 years worth of warm hugs.

So, Anna held back her sob and pulled Elsa close, holding her tight but not too tight, putting Elsa’s head in the crook of her neck. Anna stroked Elsa’s hair and whispered soothing words- anything to ease her sister’s sadness.

Because for once, Anna wanted to be the shoulder to cry on. She wanted let Elsa know that she didn’t always have to be the strong one just because she was the older one.

She wanted to be Elsa’s rock too.

Because Elsa was Anna’s sun and she didn’t want Elsa’s light to fade.

And for what felt like a long time, they just laid there holding each other tight like their life depended on it, the only sound of Elsa’s sobs echoed in quiet night.

After what felt like forever, Elsa pulled away and wiped her face with the back of her hand. “Now you’ve got snorts on your clothes.”

“I don’t mind, now we’re even.” She giggled, “I think we’ve got enough tears for the night. I’m positive we’re going to look terrible in the morning.”

Elsa laughed, “Yes I’m sure we will. Good think tomorrow is a day off. Or else.”

Anna smiled. Day off meant more time to spend together and have fun just for the two of them. Sundays had always been sister’s day, anyway. 

“Hey Elsa,” Anna started, there was something she needed to do before they went to sleep. After listening to Elsa’s story.. She needed to do it. “Promise me that no matter what, you’ll always keep going. No matter how hard it is, you have to keep living.”

“Why-”

“Just promise me..” she begged, “Please.”

“Anna..”

“Please.”

“I promise.”

Anna smiled and hugged her sister, kissing her on the cheek. “I love you, Elsa.”

“I love you too, Anna. More than you think.” Elsa replied, hugging her tight.

Well, tonight was full of warm hugs and kisses.

And she loved it.

There was just one more thing missing, though.

“Elsaaa, sing me your lullaby!”

Elsa laughed, “Well, it’s been too long since the last time I’ve sang it. But I’m happy to oblige,” she adjusted her position into a more comfortable position, her thumb caressing the spot between Anna’s eyebrows- just like how she loved it. 

“ _You are my sunshine,_  
 _My only sunshine.._ ”

This time, Anna sang along.

* * *

The Forest was freed. The sun shined through the forest, the mist has cleared, and dark turned into light. 

Everybody was cheering. Joy filled the atmosphere, and the cold air turned warm.

She should at least felt a little bit of happiness, but she didn’t. All she felt now is emptiness. She’s numb. And lost. 

She lost her sun. Her sister was gone. Part of her was lost along with Elsa.

And she had lost Olaf too. 

She had lost her parents, she never thought she would lose Elsa and Olaf. What was she going to do without Elsa ? 13 years long spent in separation, in which she felt like she lost her sister. But even so, she had always known that Elsa was there, just behind that door. And then, the coronation happened. Her chance to mend things with her sister, and she ruined everything by pushing Elsa too far and making Elsa ran away. And then, she messed things more by leaving Hans in charge of the kingdom. Even though things went well in the end, but still she felt like a failure, after all, things could’ve been better if she wasn’t so stupid and naive.

She had only got her sister back for 3 years, and now she’s gone. Again. But the difference is, Elsa was not behind that door anymore. She’s gone. Her sister had gone too far and Anna should’ve been there to stop her. She should’ve known that Elsa was going to push her away, just like that time in Elsa’s ice castle; Elsa pushed her away by creating a giant snowman and throw her out. She hated it when Elsa did that. Elsa always said she did that to protect her, that Elsa didn’t want Anna to get hurt because of her. That’s bullshit, she always ended up getting hurt more than she already did when Elsa did that. 

She despised it. 

Elsa left her. She left her for good. Why couldn’t Elsa trusted her that she was more than capable to take care of herself? Sure, Anna might be reckless and made several bad choices in her life, but 

Anna winced and clutched the back of her skull when a sharp pain struck her head. She had fallen and hit her head hard several times during the journey, and her head had been throbbing ever since. The first time when she fell to the waterfall and her head crashed painfully to the boat. She could’ve sworn she heard a crack. The second time when the giants threw the rocks at her, some of the rubbles actually hit her head. 

“Anna? Hey, you okay? You look a little pale.” Kristoff asked, his hand behind her back. She glanced at him, his eyebrows furrowed. 

Anna smiled at him, “Fine, just a little bit tired and had to catch my breath.”

Kristoff brushed her cheek, “You got dirt on your face. And the back of your hair.” 

Anna shrugged, “Can’t wait to have a hot bath when we’re back.”

Kristoff smiled. 

Did he know that Elsa was not coming back? 

“Hey, Kristoff!” Ryder approached him and they started talking. 

Anna took a couple steps back.

She shook her head, trying to push away the pain away, but it only seemed to get worse. She felt dizzy, her vision started to blur-

A wind blew through her face, snowflakes dancing around her cheeks and hair-

_Wait, snowflakes?_

The wind carried the snowflakes to the sea.

Anna ran, swaying and stumbling several times as she dragged her feet towards the sea.

She reached the shore, and squinted her eyes, somehow trying to make her vision less blurry. A white figure is approaching fast, running above the water.

Wow, she must’ve hit her head really hard.

But the figure got nearer and nearer, and stepped down when it reached the shore. Anna squinted and she saw a white figure with long, platinum blond hair-

“Elsa?”

It has to be her, right? She wasn’t dreaming? Even though her vision was blurry and her head was spinning, she wouldn’t mistake Elsa for someone else.

“Is that you?!”

“Anna..!” Elsa spread her arms forward as she took a few steps forward reaching out to her-

The ground started to sway beneath her feet-

Anna forced herself to run forward, arms reaching out to touch Elsa to make sure she wasn’t dreaming-

“ELSA!”

She caught Anna in her embrace, arms wrapped tightly around her. Familiar warmth enveloped her, her favorite kind of warmth, her safe haven, her home.

_She’s real. She’s real. She’s real._

“I thought I lost you,” Anna sobbed into Elsa’s neck and hugged her as tight as she can, not wanting to let go. 

_My sun is back._

“Lo- me..? -Na, You-…. -ved me-…”

Anna was pretty sure Elsa said something to her, though she couldn’t hear clearly because her head is ringing loudly but that’s okay because Elsa’s here and everything will be-

Her knees buckled and everything turned black.

* * *

“ANNA!”

Elsa caught her sister as she fell and carefully laid her sister down. Anna’s eyes were closed, her face was pale and there was blood coming out from her nose. What happened? 

Elsa frantically shook her awake, tapping her cheek and calling her name, but she wasn’t responding. Her sister’s skin was pale and cold to the touch. Elsa was supposed to be the one with cold skin, Anna’s had always been warm and Anna’s skin was never cold except for that one time-

Elsa froze.

“Anna..? Anna, please. Wake up.”

Elsa tried to find any wound on her sister. She shifted Anna’s head sideways to see if there was any wound on her head, under her thick hair-

Blood.

The back of her head was covered in blood. 

Every inch of Elsa’s body trembled. She was terrified. 

Elsa cried, sobbed as she pushed herself to froze her wound with her trembling hand, carefully covered it with thin frost to stop the bleeding. 

How did this happen? Had she gotten hurt when she sent her sister away on that boat? What happened?

Elsa sobbed, caressing Anna’s cheek with her thumb, anything to wake her up. “Anna.. Open your eyes.. Please,” She begged. 

_It’s my fault._

_I hurt her. Again. I failed her._

_I’m a terrible sister. I was supposed to protect her._

She was excited to tell her sister the good news, that Arendelle and the forest is saved, all because of Anna, her sweet, fierce little sister whom she loved more than life itself. Elsa was about to make Anna queen of Arendelle because she deserved it, but-

But Anna was dying in her arms instead. This shouldn’t be happening.

“No, Anna, you’re not dying, okay? Hang on, you’re going to be fine, I’m going to save you-”

Elsa tried to get up and carry her sister to- to anywhere but here, to carry her sister to safety, but her limbs was trembling so bad that she fell back down, she was about to scream for help when Anna’s eyes slowly opened.

* * *

Anna’s eyes opened as she was brought back to reality, a cold sensation on the back of her head. 

Must be Elsa’s. Elsa’s frost had always brought her back to reality.

Soft hand brushed against her cheek, a touch Anna knew too well. 

Anna stared into Elsa’s eyes and smiled. She was happy that she got to see her sun in her last breaths.

Elsa’s mouth was moving, but she couldn’t hear anything.

Anna tried to lift her shaking hand with every strength she had left in her body, desperately trying to touch her sister one last time-

Elsa caught her hand and put it on her own cheek-

_I love you, Elsa. Remember your promise._

Anna forced herself to sing her last word-

“ _Y.. You are.. My sun..shine_  
 _My only.. S-sunshine.._ ”

* * *

As Anna sang her last words and took her last breath, Elsa let out a wail and sobbed. Anna’s hand was slipping from her cheek but she caught it and put it back on her cheek, trying to somehow get those emerald eyes to open even though she knew it’d be fruitless.

She hugged Anna’s body closer and put her forehead on Anna’s, absorbing any last warmth she might had left on her body, her smell, the touch of Anna’s hand on her own cheek, and begged, “Come back to me, please..”

She was supposed to protect her sister. She shouldn’t have left her alone.

Anna wouldn’t have gotten hurt. Anna wouldn’t have died.

What’s the point, then? What was the point of finding the source of her power, of freeing the forest if it cost her Anna’s life? Nothing worth more than her sister’s life. 

Not even her own life.

A life without Anna was a life not worth living.

She had lost her sun, her ray of sunshine, and now all that was left of her was a cold, empty shell. 

She put her thumb between Anna’s eyebrows, caressing it just the way she liked it and kissed Anna’s forehead. Even though it was an act of true love, it couldn’t save her sister from death. 

She took a shaky breath between her sobs and sang her line,

“ _Please don’t take my sunshine away.._ ”

Snow started falling, the air turned cold, and the ground started to freeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, that was a bit painful to write. But hey, let me know what you thought in the comment! Thank you for reading my story, I hope you liked it!


End file.
